My Secret
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: A Triangular Love Story...What will happen.?...when Two Friends come face to face for their love...Who'll Win or Who'll lose..?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys….I am Nisha, new member of FF & I am a big fan of CID especially Abhivi….Yes I love Abhijeet & Purvi as a couple. On FF , writers have already made a different relation between them but I love to see them as a couple . Abhijeet is a handsome hunk & he deserves best & in CID, I finds only Purvi is apt for him . Liking something or not it's just a personal opinion & I like Abhijeet & Purvi as a couple . We can feel , Purvi has some feelings for Abhijeet & in many episodes we've noticed it. First meeting of Abhijeet & Purvi was really great & unforgettable , next in Ahemadabad mei Daya Fara , Daya in haveli..many more. I love to see them together . In short , I am a big fan of Abhivi & main lead of my stories will be Abhivi . _

_In beginning , I am informing you so who don't like to read Abhivi fic can skip my story. So this is small introduction about me & my interest in CID. I don't want to break FF rules so I am giving my introduction here with my first try on Abhivi._

 _Here we go…._

…..

 **My Secret  
**

 **...**

 _In bureau everybody is busy , ACP comes close to Daya & ask in caring tone…_

 _Pradyuman(caring tone)—Daya , ab Abhijeet kaisa hai..?..Doctor ne kya kaha…?_

 _Daya—Sir Doctor ne kaha hai , abhi rest ki zarrorat hai…aap tou zante hai Sir, Abhi kitna careless hai khud ki health ke liye ….vo tou abhi uska pair completely theek nahi hua hai varna uska bass chale tou vo kal se hi Bureau aa jaye.._

 _Pradyuman—ye tou hai…Abhijeet ko rest karne ke liye manana sach mei mushkil hai…..accha ye batao , vo Dhurv case ki file complete ho gayi hai na….kal court mei hearing hai…_

 _Daya—Sir sab ready hai…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya ek aur baat thee..(Daya looks him in questioning gaze)….Daya thume abhi Freddy ke sath Minister ke ghar jana hoga…..vo abhi bhi case ko lekar tense hai …maine kah diya hai hamare officer aa jayege tou vo baki ki detail bhi de dege…Mai chala jata lekin mujhe HQ jana hai urgent meeting hai…..I know ki thume jaldi ghar jana thaa kyuki Abhijeet akela hai, lekin thoda urgent work hai tou…_

 _Daya—its ok Sir…ye kaam bhi zarrori hai….mai Freedy ke sath chala jaunga aap tension na le…_

 _Pradyuman—Abhijeet ko phone karke bata dena….aur mai Sachin se kah dunga , ek baar thumare ghar ho aaye…_

 _Daya—Sir iski koi zarroart nahi hai…Mai Abhi ko bata dunga…._

 _Purvi was hearing their talks & Suddenly interrupted between them…_

 _Purvi —Sir , Sachin sir se kahne ki zarrorat nahi hai.….….actually mujhe uss taraf apni friend se milne jana thaa tou mai vaha se hote hue Abhijeet sir bhi mil aaungi…..agar koi problem hui tou mai aapko call kar dungi…_

 _Daya—ary nahi Purvi….. iski koi zarroart nhai hai…mai kuch manage kar lunga…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya…Purvi theek kah rahi hai…Abhijeet ke pair mei chot lagi hai, usse help ki zarroart tou hogi hi naa…aur agar Purvi kah rahi hai , ki vo uss taraf se ja rahi hai tou problem kya hai…._

 _Daya—Sir mai tou bass issliye kah raha thaa ki , Purvi ko pareshanni hogi…_

 _Purvi(smiling)—Ary nahi Sir…isme pareshanni vali kya baat hai…iss bahae Abhijeet Sir se mil bhi lungi…._

 _Daya—theek hai….ab agar tum comfortable ho tou mujhe koi problem nahi hai…._

 _Pradyuman left for his cabin & Daya moves out with Freedy & Purvi seems happy & a smile comes up on her lips…. ._

… _.._

 _At lunch time , Purvi sitting in canteen & Tarika joined her.._

 _Tarika(casually) —hii Purvi…._

 _Purvi (lost)—oh Tarika…tum kab aayi.._

 _Tarika—jab tum apne hi khyalo mei khoyi hui thee….May I ask , what were you thinking…?_

 _Purvi—nothing yaar….bass aise hi.._

 _Purvi—bass aise hi….mujhe tou laga hamari CID cop Purvi , kisi ke khyalo mei khoyi hui thee….kyu.._

 _Purvi—ha kuch aisa hi samajh lo…_

 _Tarika (smiling)—ary wah…kon hai vo…jiske khyalo mei hamari princess khoyi hui thee…mujhe bhi tou pata chala , ki aakhir kon aa gaya hamari Purvi ki life mei…..vaise vo karta kya hai..?_

 _Purvi- Tarika….itne sare questions…..tum bhi na…_

 _Tarika—accha ab jyada ban mat aur jaldi se bata…who is the lucky guy…?_

 _Purvi—phir kabhi bataungi ….abhi nahi yaar…_

 _Tarika—ary….isme chupane wali kon se baat hai….you both love each other then why don't you want to share….even with your best friend…_

 _Purvi—no tarika…..actually I don't know about his feelings towards me….bahut caring hai , khyal rakhta hai but pyar ….(added in sad tone) iske bare mei nahi pata.._

 _Tarika—ohh…means abhi tak pyar ka ikraar nahi hua….right…_

 _Purvi(sadly)—hmmm…_

 _Tarika—ary tou koi baat nahi…tu tou uss se pyar karti hai na….?_

 _Purvi (serious)—jaan se bhi jyada…_

 _Tarika—ary…..mujhe tou pata hi nahi thaa , tum kisi ko itna chahti ho…_

 _Purvi—pata nahi Abhijeet Sir, bureau kab se join karege…_

 _Tarika(surprised)—ary…ye bich mei Abhijeet ki baat kaha se aa gayi…?..._

 _Purvi—Tarika , leave that topic yaar…abhi tou Mai , Abhijeet sir ke bare mei soch rahi hu….pata nahi vo aaj , akele kaise manage kar rahe hoge…_

 _Tarika (confuse)—akele….kyu Daya tou hoga na uske sath…_

 _Purvi—nahi ACP Sir ne, Daya sir ko Freedy sir ke sath minister Yadav ke ghar beja hai…koi urgent kaam hai…issliye tou mai soch rahi hu ki abhi tou Abhijeet sir ka pair bhi theek nahi hua hai….(added in sad tone) theek se chal bhi nahi paa rahe hai vo…._

 _Tarika (sad)—ohh….mujhe ye nahi pata thaa….theek hai aaj evening mei Abhijeet se milne chali jaungi…_

 _Puri(instantly) —ary nahi….tumne tou kaha thaa , thume Salunke sir ke sath ek Seminar mei jana hai…_

 _Tarika—ha jana tou thaa…par ek baar Abhijeet se mil aati tou…_

 _Purvi- ary nahi , you don't need to go there…actually ACP Sir ne sachin sir ko kaha hai Abhijeet sir ke pass jane ke liye….jab tak Daya sir nahi aa jayege Sachin sir Abhijeet sir ke sath rahege….._

 _Tarika(relax)—ok….chalo phir tou theek hai…_

 _Purvi—Tarika ek baaat puchu…?_

 _Tarika—ha Purvi …why not…ab tujhe kab se permission ki zarrorat padne lagi…ha.._

 _Purvi—Tarika….tumne kya socha hai…I mean thumare aur Abhijeet sir ke relation ke bare mei….please don't take me wrong but I think ,_

 _Abhijeet sir is not interested in this relationship.._

 _Tarika(shocked)—Purvi….tum ye kya kah rahi ho…?..._

 _Purvi—I am sorry Tarika , I didn't want to hurt you….but thume hi dekho Abhijeet sir ek bahut acche insaan hai aur mujhe nahi lagta vo kisi bhi right decision ke liye itna long time lege….I mean , tum unhe kab se janti ho ….aur vo tum se bahut impress bhi rahte hai but mujhe kabhi aisa nahi laga ki vo iss relation ko lekar serious hai….. sorry to say but sabko yahi lagta hai ki thumare aur Abhijeet sir ke relation ka koi future nahi hai….it's just a flirting game…._

 _Tarika (angry)—please Purvi…stop it now….aisa kuch nahi hai…..Abhijeet likes me…._

 _Purvi—Tarika like karna aur truly love karna inn dono mei bahut difference hai….I mean agar Abhijeet sir sach mei thume lekar serious hote , tou ab tak vo thume purpose kar chuke hote….thume nahi lagta , ki ye sab ek false net hai….jo dil bahlane ke liye theek hai lekin , jiska koi future nahi hai…._

 _Tarika feels truth in Purvi's words & Purvi can realize her mind's battle….._

 _Purvi (thinking)—Abhijeet Sir sirf mere hai Tarika….aur iss baat ka ahsaas bahut jald thume bhi ho jayea…jaise mujhe hua thaa , Abhijeet sir se pyar ka ahsaas…..Mai sirf unhe kush dekhna chahti hu , lekin ab mai samajh chuki hu….ki tum unhe vo kushi kabhi nahi de sakti…thume Abhijeet Sir ki life se dur hona hoga…..varna Mai thume unki life se dur kar dungi….._

 _Purvi determines in her mind left Tarika, shocked and tense for his relationship with Abhijeet..…._

 _Tarika (thinking)—kya sach mei mera aur Abhijeet ka koi rishta nahi...kya kabhi hamare iss relation ka koi future hoga bhi ya …._

… _._

 _Tarika feeling tense & confused …._

… _._

 _At evening Purvi reaches at Duo house , open the door with key given by Daya & directly move towards Abhijeet's room , she comes close to him & finds him sitting on bed with closed eyes ….Purvi watches him with pure love & concern….She don't want to disturb him because she wants to see him till she can ….soon Abhijeet opens his eyes & finds Purvi standing near him & watching him constantly…._

 _Abhijeet(happy)—ary Purvi tum yaha…_

 _Purvi—Sir…..vo mujhe laga aap so rahe hai tou issliye disturb nahi kiya…._

 _Abhijeet—ary tum khadi kyu ho baitho…._

 _Purvi sits on chair & Abhijeet finds her lost…_

 _Abhijet- kya hua Purvi….any problem…_

 _Purvi—nahi sir…vaise Doctor ne kya kaha….aap kab tak theek ho jayege…._

 _Abhijeet—abhi thoda time lagega Purvi….sorry aaj tum ghar aayi ho aur Mai thume tea bhi offer nahi kar sakta…._

 _Purvi—sir mai yaha koi tea pine nahi aayi hu , balki aapka khyal rakhne aayi hu.._

 _Abhijeet(confused)—kya…._

 _Purvi(trying to cover her words)- vo….I mean Daya sir ne kaha thaa , vo thoda late ho jayega aur aapko medicine bhi deni hai tou issliye mai yaha aa gayi…._

 _Abhijeet—thanku so much Purvi….ye Daya bhi na….bewajha thume pareshaan kar diya…_

 _Purvi(smiling)—isme pareshanni ki kya baat hai sir….aapka khyal rakhna tou mujhe accha lagat hai.._

 _Abhijeet looks him with question & Purvi clears her words…_

 _Purvi—I mean , aap mere senior hai aur aapne kitni baar mujhe musibato se bacahya hai tou kya mai aapka khyal nahi rakh sakti…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi tum bhi na…accha ab agar aisi baat hai tou , tum jaldi se tea bana do aur vo bhi hum dono ke liye…._

 _Purvi(happy)- why not sir..…_

… _._

 _Abhijeet tries to stand up but gets unbalanced but at right time Purvi grabbed him …_

 _Purvi(tense)—sir….aap theek tou hai….mujhe kah diya hota…..mai yaha aapke liye hi tou aayi hu…abhi agar aap gir jate tou…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi I am fine…._

 _Purvi—vaise aap uthe hi kyu….kuch chahye tou mujhe bataye…._

 _Abhijeet—ary muje kuch nahi chahye , mai tou bass bahar lounge mei jana chahta thaa…_

 _Purvi—tou theek hai , mai aapko le chalti hu….aaye…_

 _Purvi gives her support & help him to sit in lounge…_

 _Purvi—aap yaha baithye , mai hum dono ke liye tea lati hu.._

 _Abhijeet—ok…._

… _._

 _Purvi is about to enters in kitchen , suddenly she hears ringtone of Abhijeet's cell & she picks up his mobile which was lying on bed…Purvi sees the caller name flashing on screen & cut the call …..On other side…._

 _Tarika (shocked)—ye Abhijeet ne mera phone kyu cut kar diya….phir se try karti hu…._

 _Tarika again makes call to Abhijeet but Purvi cuts her call this time too…_

 _Tarika(angry)—ye Abhijeet bhi na…..samjhta kya hai khud ko….mera phone cut kar raha hai….ab koi call nahi karne wali mai isse…._

 _Purvi (murmur while watching at mobile's screen)– sorry Tarika….par tumne galat time par call kiya hai….iss waqut mai Abhijeet ke sath hu & I can't allow you to disturb us….bad girl…_

…

 _Purvi moves in kitchen & makes tea….soon she joins Abhijeet & both of them enjoyed each other company ..Abhijeet really feeling good & Purvi seems happy with Abhijeet….Purvi gives medicine to Abhijeet & he starts feeling drowsy…._

 _Abhijeet—Purvi will you help me to move in my room…_

 _Purvi(tense)—kya baat hai Sir…..aap theek hai naa…._

 _Abhijeet—I am fine Purvi…..bass ye medicine lene ke baad thoda neend aane lagti hai…._

 _Purvi—chaliye sir mai aapko room mei le chalti hu…._

 _Purvi helps Abhijeet to moves in room & lay him down on bed , some time Abhijeet talks with Purvi but soon he dozed off with medicine effect…._

 _Purvi—lagta hai kafi high potency ki medicine hai…bahut zaldi neend aa gayi…._

 _Purvi covers him properly with blanket & watching Abhijeet's sleepy face & gets lost in her thoughts…_

 _Purvi(lovingly)—sote hue kitne pyare lagte hai mere Abhijeet…mere…..ha mere hi tou hai….ab bahut jald aap sirf mere hoge Abhijeet….I know vo Tarika aapke layak nahi hai aur na hi vo aapko kush rakh sakti hai….jisne kabhi aapke pyar ki kadar nahi ki , Mai kabhi bhi usse aapki life ka hissa nahi banne dungi….kabhi nahi….bahut jald hum sath hoge….and I know , vo din bahut jald aayega meri life…..that will be the best day of my life…..maine apni life mei , kabhi kuch nahi chacha bass ek thume chahti ho Abhijeet aur mai thume kho nahi sakti…kisi bhi kimat par nahi….I love you Abhijeet….I love you very much…bass ab jaldi se theek ho jao….I am waiting for you , thumare bina bureau mei dil nahi lagta….jaldi vapas aa jao Abhijeet….jaldi…_

 _Purvi kiss on Abhijeet's forehead & stood up…she turns to move out for not to disturb her Prince but gets shocked on seeing Daya in front of her…_

 _Purvi(shocked)—Daya sir…aap yaha…..lekin aap abhi kaise….yaha…..vo…_

 _Daya(strictly)—Purvi , come out ….I need to talk to you…._

… _.._

 _Daya moves out & Purvi too comes out behind him…._

 _Daya(serious)—Purvi…mai baat ko gumana nahi chahta , issliye directly tum se puch raha hu…..abhi tumne jo Abhij ke room mei kaha , vo kya thaa…_

 _Purvi (serious)—Daya sir , mai bhi aapko koi golmol answer nahi dena chahti….because I know ki , bahut jald sach sabke samne aa hi jayega…._

 _Daya—Sach…Purvi kaisa sach…?_

 _Purvi—I love Abhijeet…._

 _Daya(strictly)—Purvi thumara dimmag tou theek hai na…..ye tum kya kah rahi ho…..you know the meaning of what are you talking about…_

 _Purvi( confidently)—yes sir….aur ye baat mai bilkul hosho hawas mei kah rahi hu…ki mai Abhijeet sir se pyar karti hu…_

 _Daya—lekin Abhijeet kisi aur ko chahta hai…_

 _Purvi—aapko sach mei aisa lagta hai sir…?.._

 _Daya—tum kahna kya chahti ho….?._

 _Purvi—yahi ki Abhijeet , Tarika se pyar nahi karte….flirt ko pyar ka naam mat dijiye sir….pyar tou vo thaa , jo Abhijeet ne Shurti se kiya thaa…. & I respect his feelings….tab tou unhone itna waqut nahi liya….jaise hi unhe ye ahsaas hua , ki vo Shruti se pyar karte hai vo usse purpose karne wale thee…..vo baat alag hai ki aisa kuch ho nahi paya…_

 _Daya(shocked)—tum ye sab.._

 _Purvi—jis se pyar hota hai , uski har baat mallom hoti hai….Mere liye tou Abhijeet tab se hi khaas hai jab mai college mei the…..mai tab se hi unke sapne dekhti aayi hu…..vahi mere asli hero thee….mai aaj bhi unke sath apni pahli mulakat nahi bhooli hu uss disko mei…mai unhe tab se pyar karti hu jab se pyar ka meaning maine samjha hai…..mujhe bhi dukh hua thaa ,jab Tarika aur unke bare mei pata chala…..par maine khud ko samjha liya….mera pyar saccha hai sir…mai sirf Abhijeet ki kushi chahti hu , issliye maine kabhi apne pyar ko samne nahi aane diya…apne dil mei hi dafan kar liya…..lekin kya koi apna pahla pyar bhool sakta hai…..mai kabhi nahi bhool sakti unke sath bitaye un hasin lamho ko…..Ahemdabad mei jab unhone mere liye vo shayari kahi….ek natak hi sahi lekin mere liye vo sab ek sapne ko jine jaisa thaa…..mai Abhijeet se pyar karti hu aur yahi sach hai…..mai bass unhe kush dekhna chahti hu.._

 _Daya—Purvi thume kya lagta hai, jab ye sach sabke samne aayega tou kya Abhi kush rah payega…..bolo…_

 _Purvi—Tarika unki kushi nahi hai…..issliye aaj tak unhone usse purpose nahi kiya….aur Mai janti hu sir , Tarika unke liye sahi nahi hai….usse na tou unke emotions ki parwah hai aur na hi unke future ki….sabhi jante hai ki un dono ke relation ka koi future nahi hai…agar Abhijeet , Tarika ke sath kush rahte tou mujhe koi problem nahi thee….mai khud hi piche hat gayi thee…..saccha pyar sirf apne pyar ki kushi chahta hai lekin koi uska mazak udaye , ye kabhi bardast nahi kar sakta…._

 _Daya—Purvi tum samjh kyu nahi rahi ho…_

 _Purvi—Sir mai sab samjhti hu…agar maine nahi samjh hota , tou itne saal tak apne pyar ko , apne dil mei chupa kar nahi rakhti…maine bahut baar apne sapno ko kuchla hai….sirf issliye ki, mujhe lagta thaa , Abhijeet ko Tarika se pyar hai…par ab mujhe aisa nahi lagta aur ab mai apne pyar ko aur nahi chupa sakti….._

 _Daya—tum kahna kya chahti ho Purvi….?_

 _Purvi(serious)—ye baat ab apko pata hai Sir aur ab ye aap par hai ki , aap isse kaise lete hai…..(added in confident tone) lekin ab mai apne pyar ko nahi kho sakti….aur mujhe ab apna pyar chahye , kisi bhi kimat par….._

 _Daya—Purvi tum…._

 _Purvi—sorry sir….lekin mai apne dil ke hatho majboor hu aur ab Mai , apane pyar se aur dur nahi rah sakti…_

 _Daya—lekin agar Abhijeet nahi mana tou…._

 _Purvi—mai unse pyar karti hu sir….saccha pyar….aur saccha pyar kabhi harta nahi….aur mujhe bhi mera saccha pyar zarror milega kyuki iss baar mai usse khone nahi dungi….kisi bhi kimat par nahi…...Chalti hu sir….Abhijeet ka khyal rakhna…vo sirf aapki nahi , meri life ka bhi aham hissa hai…..ya phir kahye , meri life hai…..good bye sir.._

 _Purvi left , leaving Daya in confusion & tension , who is really feeling tense for his buddy…. Purvi comes out from Duo house , sits in cab & looking towards Duo house …._

 _Purvi (confidently)—ab aur nahi…..ab Mai apne pyar ko hasil karke rahungi….The war has started now….._

…

…

 _ **Ok guys , Its finished now but I'll come back with a long Abhivi story ….full of twist & romance .**_

 _ **I know there are very less Abhivi fan here but I am hoping support from their side.**_

 _ **Try to drop your feedback in review box.**_

…

 _ **Yours**_

 **Nisha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello guys….here is the second update of my first story " My Secret"…This is a Triangular love story with Duo moments & Dareya..  
_**

 ** _Enjoy reading….._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

" **My Secret"**

 **Chap—2**

… **..**

 _After Purvi's departure from house Daya is in deep thinking & seems tense about what is Purvi going to do..? …Daya takes a deep sigh & move towards his room for getting fresh….after two hours Daya goes in Abhijeet's room with food tray & finds him awaken…_

 _Daya—uth gaye Boss…._

 _Abhijeet—ary Daya…tu kab aaya…?...mujhe tou pata hi nahi chala…_

 _Daya—tum medicine lekar so jo rahe thee….accha batao ab kaisa lag raha hai…pain tou nahi hai na…?.._

 _Abhijeet—ary nahi yaar ab theek hai…tera dinner kaha hai..?.._

 _Daya—tum suru karo mai lekar aata hu…_

 _Soon Daya joins him & both buddies doing their dinner silently, Abhijeet noticed Daya's quietness so asked in concern tone…_

 _Abhijeet—kya baat hai Daya..? itne silent kyu ho..?.._

 _Daya- nahi aisa kuch nahii hai.._

 _Abhijeet—Daya ab batao bhi….apne hi Bhai se chupa rahe ho…_

 _Daya—Abhi , mai soch raha thaa , ab thume shaddi kar leni chahye.._

 _Abhijeet(smiling)—Daya tub hi na….tu issliye itna silent hai…maine socha pata nahi kya matter hai , jo mera chota Bhai itna silent ho gaya hai…ab tou meri tabiyat bhi theek hai , phir kya baat ho sakti hai….lekin sach mei Daya…tu bhi kamala karta hai…ye bhi koi baat hui…_

 _Daya(serious)- Boss tum shaddi kar lo…_

 _Abhijeet—lagta hai Sona se Shaddi karne ki jaldi hai Janab ko…._

 _ **[Sona is a girl chosen by Abhijeet for his younger bro Daya . Daya has too accepted her as his future wife]**_

 _Daya—aise baat nahi hai Boss…..aur phir aaj nahi tou kal , meri aur Sona ki Shaddi bhi tou ho jayegi… lekin Mai chahta hu tum bhi koi step lo apne aur Tarila ke relation ko lekar…_

 _Abhijeet—Daya meri Shaddi bhi ho jayegi….abhi tou mujhe jaldi se theek hona hai….teri aur Sona ki Sagai ka din bhi tou aa raha hai….sari preparations tou mujhe hi karni hai…aur tu tou janta hai , kitna kaam hota hai Shaddi wale ghar mei…_

 _Daya(serious)—accha ye batao Tarika se kab baat kar rahe ho..?_

 _Abhijeet(confused)—ab kon si baat karni hai Tarika se….?_

 _Daya(loudly)—thumari aur uski shddi ki baat Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet—Daya hum dono kaha bhage ja rahe hai….kar lunga.._

 _Daya(strictly)—kab karoge…dekho Abhi , ab jaldi se tum shaddi ki baat karo , varna mai sagai nahi karunga.._

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—Ary ye kya baat hui…_

 _Daya(stubborn)—bass maine kah diya..now it's up to you…_

 _Daya moves out from room , left Abhijeet confused…._

 _Abhijeet—ye Daya bhi bada ziddi ho gaya hai…_

 _/…_

* * *

 _ **Next day in Bureau….**_

 _ **...**_

 _Daya is busy with Fredddy & Rajat to discuss a case, Purvi comes to them & ask.._

 _Purvi—sir Abhijeet Sir kab se Bureau join karege….?_

 _Daya—kuch din aur …ek baar doctor fitness certificate dede …_

 _Purvi nodded & gets busy in her work , Daya feels something weird in her behavior but ignored & make himself busy in work.._

… _.._

* * *

 _ **At lunch time Purvi sitting in Canteen with Shreya….**_

 _ **...**_

 _Purvi(happily)—Daya sir ki Sagaai next week hai na…_

 _Shreya(coldly)—ha…..Abhijeet Sir ne card diya thaa…_

 _Purvi—I now Shreya , apne pyar ko dur hote dekhna , sach mei bahut mushkil hai….lekin hame apne pyar ko pane ki koshish , aakhiri pal tak karni chahye…_

 _Shreya(sadly)—kaisa pyar Purvi….na unhone kabhi kuch kaha na maine….aur accha hua ki Abhijeet Sir ne Sona ko unke liye pasand kiya…ab kam se kam , vo apni zindgi tou basa payege.._

 _Purvi—you are right…..aur ho sakta hai , Daya sir ka saccha pyar Sona hi ho…._

 _Shreya(feels uncomfortable after hearing Sona's name)—mai chalti hu Purvi…vo actually Sidhartha ne call karne ke liye kaha thaa…._

 _Shreya left but Tarika comes there & feels little confused…_

 _Tarika—ye Shreya ko kya hua…aabhi tou lunch time over bhi nahi hua phir ye kaha chali gayi..?..…._

 _Purvi—usse Sidhartha ko call karna thaa…._

 _Tarika—ohh….Shreya ki Sagaai ke baa dab Daya ki bhi Sagaai hai….samajh nahi aa raha , kaisi situation hai…_

 _Purvi—hota vahi hai , jo kismat mei hota hai Tarika….vo dono hi sahi hai par shyad kismat ko unka milna manjoor nahi…dono ki kismat mei koi aur hi jivan-sathi likha hai…._

 _Tarika—pyar mei aisa bhi hota hai….(added in little angry tone) aur kisi kisi ko tou pyar ki kadar hi nahi hoti….phone karo tou phone nahi uthate….ab Abhijeet ko dekh lo….kal maine halchaal ouchne ke liye call kiya , tou mera phone hi cut kar diya…really he is so rude…_

 _Purvi(strongly) —plz Tarika…Abhijeet Sir ko kuch mat kaho….unhone thumara call cut nahi kiya thaa….vo maine cut kiya thaa…._

 _Tarika(shocked)—what….what were you doing there…?_

 _Purvi( serious)- I went to meet him…_

 _Tarika—but you told me , Sachim was going there…right.._

 _Purvi—vo actually…mujhe kuch kaam thaa uss side , tou mai Abhijeet sir se milne bhi chali gayi.._

 _Tarika(angry)—Purvi…tumne mera phone kyu cut kiya…aur Abhijeet ka mobile thumare pass kya kar raha thaa…_

 _Purvi(loudly)—Abhijeet Sir lounge mei baithe the aur mai bass unhe disturb nahi karna chahti thee , issliye maine thumara phone cut kiya thaa….vaise bhi tumne galat time par call kiya thaa…_

 _Tarika—Purvi stop it…..you know what are you saying…mai Abhijeet ko kabhi bhi call kar sakti hu…aur ye tum kaise decide kar sakti ho , ki mujhe kab usse call karna hai , kab nahi…._

 _Purvi—mai bass Abhijeet ko disturb nahi karna chahti thee…_

 _Tarika(shocked)—Abhijeet….I think you forget to add Sir…_

 _Purvi—listen Tarika…plz don't take me wrong….but mujhe nahi lagta , ki thumara aur Abhijeet ka sath mei koi future hai…_

 _Tarika(angry)—Purvi…..you are crossing your limits….sab jante hai ki hamara relation kya hai…._

 _Purvi(angry)—acha tou batao kya hai…kya naam dogi iss relation ko…?...Love aur just flirt…_

 _Tarika(angry)—shut up….you are my friend Purvi…how can you say like this…_

 _Purvi(confident tone)—yes I am your friend..issliye kah rahi hu , ya tou iss relation ko koi naam do , ya phir ye maan lo , ki tum dono ke bich koi relation hai hi nahi….Mai bass Abhijeet Sir ki kushi chahti hu…agar sach mei tum unse pyar karti ho , tou Abhijeet Sir se shaddi kar lo aur agar aisa nahi kar sakti , tou unhe Azzad kar do…..kisi naye rishte ko apnanae ke liye…._

 _Purvi left & Tarika feels extremely shocked & angry on seeing Purvi in this avatar & feeling tense about her relation with Abhijeet…..She sits on chair quietly , takes a deep breath to trying to calm down her emotions & decide something…_

 _/…_

… _.._

* * *

 _At evening Daya sits in his quills to go home at the same time Tarika comes to him & asks.._

 _Tarika(looking tense)—Daya , Mai bhi thumare sath chal rahi hu…._

 _Daya—kya baat hai Tarika…..tense lag rahi ho….._

 _Tarika—ha vo socha aaj Abhijeet se mil aau…vaise vo kab se join kar raha hai….?_

 _Daya—do teen din mei join kar lega…_

 _Tarika—ok….tou kya Mai thumare sath chal sakti hu..?.._

 _Daya—ha baitho…_

 _Tarika sits in quills , suddenly Purvi comes there & forwarded a Tiffin box to Daya with smile.._

 _Purvi—Daya sir…Ye Abhijeet sir ke liye hai…_

 _Daya—ye jya hai Purvi…?_

 _Purvi(smiling)—vo Abhijeeet sir ko Besan ka halwa bahut pasand hai na….tou mai aaj unke kiye lekar aayi thee…..aap plz unhe de dena…_

 _Daya—Purvi iski koi zarrorat nahi thee…_

 _Purvi—ary nahi Sir…ye unke liye accha rahega.._

 _Daya—ok….thanks…kya mai bhi kha sakta hu ye halwa…_

 _Purvi—kyu nahi Sir….bye Sir.._

 _Purvi smiles & left , Tarika seems angry & confused…_

 _Tarika—ye Purvi bahut ajjeb behave kar rahi hai…_

 _Daya—ha Mai bhi notice kar raha hu…par chalo ajbtum Abhijeet se milne ja rahi ho , tou ab sab theek ho jayega…_

 _Tarika(confused)—mtlab.._

 _Daa—nahi kuch nahi…._

 _Tarika(thinking)—aakhir ye sab chal kya raha hai…Purvi ka Abhijeet ke liye concern mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha….aur aaj jaise usne mujhse baat ki hai , mujhe tou ab tak yakeen nahi ho raha….vo kahna kya chahti thee , "kisi aur rishte ko apnanane ke liye"….Abhijeet ki life mei Daya aur mere siwa hai hi kaun , tou phir Purvi kis naye rishte ki baat kar rahi thee….kuch samjh nahi aa raha….aur mujhe itna ajeeb kyu feel ho raha hai Purvi ko lekar…._

 _Daya—kya hua Tarika , kuch tension hai..…_

 _Tarika—nahi vo , bass Purvi ke bare mei soch rahi thee…_

 _Daya—Purvi ke bare…usne tumse kuch kaha kya…?_

 _Tarika—nahi aisa tou kuch nahi hai , lekin bahut ajeeb behave kar rahi hai…_

 _Daya—khair ye sab chodo….aur ab tum aur Abhijeet bhi Shaddi ke bare mei socho….meri aur Sona ki Sagai ke baad , tum dono ka number hai….kyuki Mai aur Abhijeeet ek sath Shaddi karege.._

 _Tarika(murmur in low tone)—Mai bhi tou yahi chahti hu Daya….bass ab aur wait nahi…aaj Mai Abhijeet se iss bare mei baat zarror karungi , Mai nahi chati , jo thumare aur Shreya ke sath hua , vo mere sath ho….Abhijeet aur Mai ek dusre ke liye bane hai aur hame koi alag nahi kar sakta…_

 _Daya—kya hua , kuch kaha tumne…?.._

 _Tarika—nahi…kuch nahi.._

 _Tarika decide to talk with Abhijeet . On other side , Purvi come back home & seems happy…..Manju who is sister of Purvi's father, seeing her happy face & asks in naughty tone.._

 _Manju—kya baat hai , aaj tou meri Beti bahut kush lag rahi hai…kya baat hai , hame bhi tou batao…_

 _Purvi(happily)—Bua ji , Mai aapko ek aisi baat batane wali hu , jise sunkar aap bhi bahut kush ho jaygi…_

 _Manju(smiling)—tou phir jaldi batao Purvi…aise kya baat hai…?.._

 _Purvi—Bua ji , aap hamehsa kahti thee na , mujhe Shaddi kar leni chahye…._

 _Manju—tou kya koi ladka pasand aa gaya hai tujhe…_

 _Purvi(happiness)—kuch aisa hi samjh lo…_

 _Manju(curious to know about the guy)—are wah….tou jaldi se bata , kon hai hamara hone wala Damad…_

 _Purvi(shyly)—Senior Inspector Abhijeet…_

 _Manju(happy)—kya…vahi brave Cop Abhijeet…tera Senior….ary ye tou aur bhi acchi baat hai….tune ye khabr sunakar , mera tou dil kush kar diya beta…agar teri taraf se Ha hai , tou mai Bhaiya se baat karti hu aur jaldi hi iss rishte ki baat aage badhati hu…_

 _Purvi(happy)—sach Bua Ji….( Purvi hug her Bua in happiness) Love you Bua ji…._

 _Manju—love you too beta….ab tou Abhijeet he hamara Damad banega…Mai aaj hi Bhaiya se , teri aur Abhijeet ki Shaddi ki baat karti hu...  
_

 _Purvi feels happy & Manju decide to talk about Purvi & Abhieeet to her brother or Purvi's father….._

…

* * *

… ** _.To be Continued….._**

 _ **What is going to happen now… ..?...To know more , stay tuned !**_

…

 _ **Yours**_

 _ **NISHA.**_


End file.
